


A Home in Oz

by mistress_new_mistress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark One Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Plans, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Land of Oz, Magical Girls, One Big Happy Family, Other, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pregnant Belle, Protective Ruby, Romance, Sleeping Curse, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Stalking, Threesome - F/F/F, True Love, Wizard of Oz References, Women Being Awesome, bookworm belle, new to polyamory, protective dorothy, rumple is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_new_mistress/pseuds/mistress_new_mistress
Summary: To get away from Rumple, Ruby and Dorothy offer Belle a place for her to stay in their home in Oz. Between hunting, shopping trips in the Emerald City, and Dorothy’s campaign for Ozma’s return, Belle finds herself smitten with both women. But Rumple’s plans for his ex-wife and unborn child are still at play as he finds a way to get to Oz.





	1. Ruby's Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollowShadowWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowShadowWolf/gifts).



Granny was throwing a party for Ruby.

Belle didn’t even know her old friend had come back to Storybrook—she was still keeping herself busy on the Jolly Roger, reading every pregnancy book she could get her hands on while avoiding her ex-husband. Though his spell had worn off and she could come and go from the ship as she pleased, Belle stayed onboard—both out of comfort of her surroundings and fear of having to face Rumple again.

When Killian came aboard and told her the news of Ruby’s return, Belle finally found a reason to throw caution to the wind.

“What time is the party?” she asked.

“Seven,” the pirate responded. He was walking around his old quarters, touching and gazing at the feminine touches Belle had put on the place. He sniffed a daisy on the windowsill, winced, and turned to Belle. “Everyone’s going.”

Belle frowned and instinctively touched her belly. Her unborn child was no bigger than a tadpole, but damn if she didn’t worry about his safety every moment of the day.

“Don’t worry, love,” Killian said, as if reading her mind. “Emma and I will make sure that crocodile isn’t anywhere near Granny’s. You have my word.”

A smile inched across Belle’s face. “All right.”

As Belle got dressed for the evening, she wondered how Ruby came to be in Storybrook again. The last time she had seen her … well, it felt like ages ago. A lot had changed. Belle touched her tummy again above her velvet red dress. What if Ruby had forgotten about her? What if being Rumplestiltskin’s wife—ex-wife—tainted her in the eyes of everyone in town? She had run away from him before but still managed to find her way back into his bed. Why would anyone in Storybrook respect her after—?

A knock sounded at the cabin quarters. Belle opened the door and saw Killian on the other side. “Ready, love? Emma’s waiting on the dock.” He offered his arm to her and Belle grinned.

*          *          *

There were already a dozen or so people at the diner when Belle, Emma, and Killian arrived. Snow and David were sitting at a booth with baby Neal. Henry was showing Regina something in his storybook. Archie was having a lively discussion with one of the dwarves. Belle scanned the small diner and thankfully didn’t see her husband— _ex-husband_ —lurking.

But Ruby was nowhere to be seen, either. Was there a delay in her return from the Enchanted Forest or wherever else she came from? Did she run into trouble with an old foe? Belle’s heart clenched at the thought of anyone getting in Ruby’s way, especially since so many people came to see her home.

Belle gave a smile to Snow and David as Emma and Killian got drinks at the counter. She sat in the booth with the small family and smiled at Prince Neal.

“He’s so handsome,” she said to Snow.

“He gets that from his daddy,” Snow responded, glancing at her husband. She looked at Belle. “How’re those maternity books I gave you? Any help?”

Belle nodded. “Yeah. A little overwhelming, but—”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here for whatever you need,” Snow said. “You should come to Mommy and Me classes with me. You can meet the other moms in town.”

Belle’s polite smile faded. “Oh, I—I don’t know—”

“You could always join me and Grumpy at the animal shelter,” David chimed, taking his son from his wife’s arms. “If you need something to take your mind off of … things.”

Belle pursed her lips. She knew exactly what “things” David was referring to. The baby was her biggest concern, but there was an ocean of other worries that kept her up at night—her father’s absence from her life, her ex-husband stalking her, enemies wanting to hurt her due to Rumple’s selfishness. She was tired of living her life in fear, but it came as naturally to her these days as breathing.

Snow picked up on Belle’s anxiety and touched her hand. “Hey,” she said softly, “we’re all here for you. We’re on your side.”

Belle looked at her friend and nodded. Tears welled in her eyes. Her hormones were already wreaking havoc on her emotions. “Thank you,” Belle whispered hoarsely. She swallowed the cry inching up her throat.

The bell on the front door of Granny’s chimed. Belle turned to see who entered and the place erupted in cheers and hellos. Ruby and Granny entered, giant smiles on their faces. Another woman slipped in just behind them, a brunette with a blue gingham dress and brown gloves. Both she and Ruby looked like they had just gotten back from the Enchanted Forest—hair a mess, skirts caked with mud. Belle could even smell the richness of the forest on them from her booth.

David scooted out of the booth to allow his wife to make a bee line for Ruby. The two women hugged and a small crowd gathered around Ruby and her mysterious friend in the blue dress. Belle watched through the horde curiously.

“Who’s that?” one of the dwarves asked Ruby.

Ruby took the strange woman’s hand and pulled her close. “This is my … my Dorothy.”

Belle raised a brow. She looked at the two women as they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. No one seemed upset or surprise by the reveal, and neither was Belle. She was happy for her friend, but there was a deeper emotion clouding the back of her brain—disappointment.

Belle sighed and looked down at her hands resting on the table. This was the very booth where she had met Ruby over iced tea and friendly chatter. Ruby had offered her a place to stay at Granny’s and Belle always remembered how warm and friendly the waitress’s smile was. She thought about it a lot when she was alone, how nice it would have been to see that smile more often if she hadn’t run back to her husband time after time. A better friendship could have developed between them, maybe even nice long talks in the diner and iced tea on the porch. It could have been wonderful. It could have been a little like Ruby and Dorothy.

“Excuse me,” Belle said to David. She stood from the booth and said with a chuckle, “Pregnancy bladder.”

As Belle headed for the back to make an escape, she was stopped midway through the diner by a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Ruby grinning wildly at her.

“Belle!” Ruby threw her arms around her friend and hugged her closely. Belle breathed in deeply the scent of rain and leaves in Ruby’s hair and found herself smiling. When they parted, Ruby held fast Belle’s hands. “I’m so glad to see you,” she continued. “It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah,” Belle said, nodding. “We all missed you around here.”

“You look great,” Ruby said. “You’re practically glowing.”

Belle chuckled. “Oh, uh … I’m pregnant.”

A shadow flickered in Ruby’s eyes. She seemed frozen in her awkward smile, as if she were trying too hard to be happy. Finally, she said, “That’s wonderful! Congratulations.” She pulled Belle in for another hug and squeezed her tightly. This hug lasted a few heartbeats longer than the first. “I’m so happy for you,” Ruby said, her voice low.

Belle parted from her friend and the two shared a moment of silence, followed by awkward smiling. Belle shook her head and said, “Uh, so Dorothy. She’s …?”

Ruby grinned widely. “Mine,” she said simply. “It was a surprise to me, too, but the moment I saw her, I fell in love. She’s … she’s my everything.”

Belle smiled. There was still a pang of disappointment in her chest, as if she had fallen asleep while the most beautiful aria played around her, but she was genuinely happy for her friend. Belle was a romantic at heart. If others could find True Love, she would fight for their happy ending tooth and nail.

“That’s wonderful,” Belle said. “She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, she is,” Ruby agreed, glancing at back her girlfriend. She looked at Belle. “You’re not leaving, are you?”

“Oh, no, just …” Belle jutted her thumb over her shoulder. “Bathroom. Too much iced tea.”

Ruby chuckled. “Yeah, I remember how much you love tea.”

Another beat of silence and awkward smiles, then Belle waved and turned from her friend. She walked to the back room, counting her heartbeats—one, two, three, _oh, God, why was I such an idiot_? Four, five six, _I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate_ —

Belle walked past the bathroom and found the back door. She exited the diner and walked down the sidewalk towards the pier where the Jolly Roger was waiting.

*          *          *

Granny had made enough meat loaf to feed ten kingdoms, and once Dorothy had finished her third plate, she pushed it away and sighed. “I’m never eating again.”

Ruby laughed. She sat next to her girlfriend in the booth, playing with Dorothy’s hair while her own plate of meat loaf remained untouched.

“Hope you saved room for pie,” Granny said, sliding a whole tin in front of Dorothy. She eyed her granddaughter and said, “Ruby, eat your food. You’re all skin and bones.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled as Granny walked away. Dorothy looked down at the cherry pie and touched her stomach.

“Take it as a compliment,” Ruby assured her. “Granny only over-feeds people she likes.”

Dorothy met her girlfriend’s gaze. “So she really likes me? There’s no … _resentment_?”

“Why would she resent you?”

“Well, we can’t exactly give her grandchildren, can we?”

Ruby laughed and kissed Dorothy’s temple. “Honestly, I think she’s just happy to have seen _me_ grow up.” She paused, winding Dorothy’s unruly hair around her finger. “She always wanted me to find love. And I have.”

Dorothy grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Ruby obliged with a giggle and rubbed her nose against Dorothy’s. “So who was that girl you were talking to?” Dorothy asked.

“Which one?”

“The one in the red dress.”

“Oh, that’s Belle. We’re old friends.”

“Hmm.” Dorothy picked up her fork and broke the crust of the pie. “She’s pretty.”

Ruby snorted. “You’re not _jealous_ , are you?”

“No, of course not!”

Ruby gave her girlfriend a look.

“I swear, I’m not,” Dorothy insisted. She loaded a forkful of pie into her mouth and said between chews, “She just looked kind of sad. I thought maybe she didn’t like the idea of you and me together.”

“Oh, Belle’s not like that,” Ruby assured, shaking her head. “I mean, the guy she’s with, he’s another story, but …” Ruby smiled, thinking of her friend. “Belle’s different. She’s kind. She’s—”

Ruby blinked and looked at her girlfriend, who was grinning playfully. “I sense a little _crush_ there,” Dorothy sang.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Okay, maybe you’re not the first girl I’ve ever noticed was pretty, but—”

“I like her eyes,” Dorothy said. “You could see them all way across the room.”

“Belle is my friend,” Ruby said. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Dorothy set her fork down, took her girlfriend’s hand, and said, “I’m not worried about anything.” She leaned in and kissed Ruby, deeper this time.

Ruby giggled and touched her forehead to Dorothy’s. “You taste like cherries.”

Dorothy whispered, “You taste like home.”

Ruby laid her head against Dorothy’s shoulder as the party murmured all around them. In this booth, in this diner, with Dorothy’s hand in hers and the smell of Granny’s meat loaf in the air, Ruby finally felt like where she belonged.


	2. Movie Night

The next day, Belle decided to venture into town and see how the library was doing without her. The had given the reins over to Doc, seeing as how Rumple kept her busy fretting over what he might do next in her own work space, but she worried about the dwarf’s qualifications. He might have been the smartest of them, but he was no librarian.

Belle was relieved to at least see Doc behind the checkout counter of the library. He smiled when she entered. “Hi, there, boss. Are you here to check out a book?”

“No, I’m just seeing how things are going,” Belle responded. She peeked through the bookshelves. They were a bit dusty, but uncluttered. Everything still seemed to be in its rightful place. She grinned amiably at Doc and said, “Any customers come through?”

“Just one,” Doc said. He took his glasses off and wiped them on his shirt. “First one in a while, too. She didn’t have a library card, but she didn’t really look from our world, anyway.”

“Who was it?” Belle asked.

“Ruby’s new friend,” Doc said. “Dorothy, was it? Anyway, I figured you wouldn’t mind—”

“What did she check out?”

“You can ask her, yourself,” Doc replied. He pointed to the door. “She said she was going to Granny’s.”

*          *          *

Belle walked to Granny’s with lead in her feet. She hadn’t even properly met the woman, but she felt a need to check her out, so to speak, to make sure she was truly right for Ruby. And if she had to break the bad news to Ruby that Dorothy wasn’t all she was cracked up to be . . . well, Belle selfishly wondered if that would make Ruby stay in Storybrooke. They could pick up where they left off. They could have more iced tea and pancakes and maybe even hamburgers if—

Belle stopped just outside the diner and peeked in the window. She saw Dorothy right away in a booth—Belle’s booth, actually—reading a leather bound book. Belle took a few deep breaths and opened the restaurant door.

The bell atop jingled and Dorothy looked up from her novel to Belle. A flash of warmth went through the woman. It was hard not to wonder why Belle’s name meant “beauty.” She truly was stunning. Her long, silk curls were angelic and her large blue eyes pulled Dorothy in instantly. Dorothy reddened as Belle walked directly up to her booth.

“Hello,” Belle said. “We haven’t met. I’m Belle.”

Dorothy smiled and looked the woman over. Her yellow dress was the cutest thing Dorothy had ever seen, with ruffles along the collar and lace peeking out at the hem. Belle’s shapely legs weren’t entirely lost on Dorothy, as well.

“I’m Dorothy,” she responded. She set her book down and held out her hand.

Belle shook it gingerly, then sat opposite of Dorothy in the booth. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” she said, motioning to the book.

“Oh, it’s fine,” Dorothy said. “Ruby told me you ran the library, so I figured I’d . . .” _Come and see you_ , was what Dorothy wanted to say. “Grab a book and make an afternoon of it.”

“What’re you reading?” Belle asked.

Dorothy held up the book.  L. Frank Baum’s _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. Belle looked at the title, then at the woman across from her. An amused smile played on her lips.

“That’s you,” Belle said. “You’re _that_ Dorothy.”

Dorothy chuckled. “Not exactly, but this man got a few things right. How does he know all of this about Oz? I’ve never heard of him.”

“I stopped wondering ages ago,” Belle said. “They made a movie about me, apparently. And you, too, actually.”

Dorothy blinked a few times, then leaned in and whispered, “What’s a movie?”

*          *          *

“I’m so excited for this,” Ruby said, taking a steaming bag of popcorn from the microwave. “It didn’t even occur to me that you’ve never seen a movie before.”

They were in the den at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast. A small kitchen was adjacent to the rumpus room where Dorothy was staring at the TV, mesmerized by the static. When Dorothy suggested they have a movie night with Belle, Granny was gracious enough to make herself sparse, heading over to the community center for bridge.

Ruby could barely contain her excitement when Dorothy had told her about her meeting with Belle. Ruby was dying to talk to Belle some more, but told herself to keep it cool. Dorothy had insisted she wasn’t jealous, but Ruby didn’t want to take any chances and put a chink in their still-new relationship. Hearing that Dorothy not only invited Belle, but was enchanted by her, Ruby could have danced.

“How often does this magic box tell stories?” Dorothy asked.

Ruby entered the den with a bowl of popcorn and set it on the coffee table. She helped Dorothy to her feet, whose face was just inches from the screen, and guided her onto the couch.

“You’ve really never seen a movie before? Not even in Kansas?”

Dorothy thought about this for a moment, tilting her head to the side as though she were straining to hear something. Ruby found it utterly adorable. “I saw a nickelodeon once with Aunt Em,” Dorothy said, “before I went to Oz. A man brought his moving picture machine to town and we sat with maybe a hundred people in a tent to watch.” She smiled at the memory. “It was wonderful.”

Ruby grinned, watching the expression on her girlfriend’s face. “That sounds so nice.”

The bell to the front door rang and Ruby and Dorothy stood instantly. Both felt a pang of nervousness, but didn’t know why. They looked at each other, sharing the same awkward smile, then Ruby went to the front door. When she opened it, Belle smiled and held up a bottle of rum.

“Am I late?”

Ruby shook her head. “No, not at all. Come on in.” She took Belle’s hand and led her inside, through the entryway and to the TV room. “I just made some popcorn.”

A light, fluttery feeling filled Belle’s stomach as Ruby held her hand.

But it might’ve just been the baby.

“Hello, again,” Dorothy said, smiling at the beauty. “Thanks for coming.”

Belle felt light-headed as Dorothy smiled at her.

But it might’ve just been the baby.

“You brought rum?” Ruby asked, taking the bottle from Belle.

“Not for me, of course,” Belle explained hastily. “I didn’t have time to go to the store, and Killian’s tastes in liquor are pretty specific.”

Dorothy and Ruby chuckled. All three women stood in a perfect triangle in the TV room, the coffee table separating them, the television static filling the void of wooden silence. For whatever reason, Belle felt as though she were on a first date. The thought made her queasy and dizzy . . .

No. This time, it was the popcorn.

Belle touched her stomach and said, “Can I used your bathroom?”

*          *          *

Luckily, Belle managed not to throw up at all. She stood over the sink, clutching the edge and staring at herself in the mirror. Sweat formed along her hairline and the color drained from her cheeks.

 _Maybe_ _this was a mistake_ , Belle thought. _Maybe I’m not ready_.

Ready for friendship, ready for freedom, ready for girls nights and morning sickness and no alcohol and being out by herself without—

 _Rumple_.

As much as she hated it, she missed him. She missed the security she had with him, knowing that he would snap anyone’s neck if they ever tried to hurt her. But that’s what also made Belle loath him. He was a tyrant, weak-willed man who couldn’t love her without his dark power. Still, a hole had been punctured in her heart when she finally disavowed him. It was gaping and cold and prevented her from truly feeling free.

A knock sounded on the bathroom door. “Belle?” Ruby called. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Belle said. She turned on the faucet, splashed her face with cold water, and dried off. Belle took one last glance at herself in the mirror, forced a smile, and met Ruby in the hall.

When they started the movie, it took exactly five minutes for Dorothy to get over the magic of the television and start critiquing the film. “We never had helpers on our farm!” Dorothy said. “Why is she singing? I’m a terrible singer.”

Belle looked over at Ruby, who was sitting between the two women, holding the bowl of popcorn. They shared an “oh, brother” look and giggled. When the tornado came by and Judy Garland was whisked away to a technicolor Oz, Dorothy’s complaints grew louder.

“Why are the slippers red?” she asked.

“Oh, I read about this,” Belle said. “They made them red so it would look better in color.”

Dorothy sighed and rolled her eyes. “Well, yeah, the color’s nice, but those slippers are all wrong. And they’re singing _again_!”

Ruby laughed, put her arm around Dorothy, and kissed her cheek. Dorothy leaned her head against Ruby’s shoulder and snuggled closer. Belle watched out of the corner of her eye. They really were a lovely couple. From what Belle could gather, the two fit together nicely in nearly every way—Ruby knew how to quell Dorothy’s irritability, while Dorothy provided physical comfort. When Ruby held out her hand, Dorothy took it. When Ruby kissed her, Dorothy kissed back. When Ruby nudged Dorothy’s toe with her own, Dorothy nudged just a little harder.

Belle leaned away from the two. She was beginning to feel like a third wheel.

As the movie wore on, Dorothy’s criticisms lessened. She winced whenever the Wicked Witch came on screen, probably a side of effect of having to deal with the real thing, and Ruby squeezed her hand.

“I love this part,” Ruby said.

Judy Garland was locked in the Wicked Wick’s castle and crying as the crystal ball showed her Auntie Em. “ _I’m frightened, Auntie Em, I’m frightened_!” the character cried.

It was too much for Belle. She had seen this move more than once, but this moment in particular gripped her heart and twisted it mercilessly. Tears sprang in her eyes as the image of Auntie Em began to disappear in the crystal ball and the cackling witch took her place.

Belle couldn’t hold it in any longer. She burst into tears, holding her hands to her face as she sobbed.

“Belle, what’s wrong?” Ruby asked.

“Are you okay?” Dorothy said.

Belle lowered her hands and cried, “I-I’m sorry, I-I- just—”

Ruby paused the movie, pushed the coffee table away, and knelt in front of Belle. “What is it?”

Dorothy scooter closer to Belle on the couch and touched her arm. “You can tell us.”

Belle sniffled. “It’s these hormones,” she admitted. “I get so emotional over nothing these days.” She looked at Ruby. “I was always so afraid for you,” she said. “In the movie, I mean. Even though I know how it ends, I was always so worried you’d never get home. I couldn’t bear it. I just wanted to see you safe and happy and—”

“But I am,” Dorothy said, giving Belle a reassuring smile. She motioned to herself. “See? I’m completely safe. Everything worked out.”

Belle sniffled. “I’m sorry, I know I sound like a crazy person—”

“You don’t,” Ruby said, taking her friend’s hands. “You’ve been through a lot already without having to suffer through a sad movie scene.” She reached out and wiped a stray tear from Belle’s cheek. “Do you need some water?”

“I’ll get it,” Dorothy said, springing from the couch.

“I’ve ruined the night,” Belle said.

“No, of course not!” Ruby said, chuckling. “We love having you here.” She squeezed Belle’s hands. “I missed you when I was away.”

Belle smiled slowly. “I missed you, too.”

The women grinned at each other. Belle had forgotten how mesmerizing Ruby’s smile was. It was so comforting, so genuine. She could stop wars with that smile.

Dorothy came back with a glass of water. Belle took it with a thanks and drank greedily.

“Are you feeling better?” Dorothy asked.

“Yeah,” Belle said. “We can turn the movie back on. I’m really all right.”

“Okay, but this time I’m sitting next to you,” Dorothy said. “Just in case there’s another emotional moment.” She sat down next to Belle and linked arms with her.

Belle chuckled. It had been a long time that a woman, let alone two, gave her emotional support. It felt good. It felt real. It felt like home. Now Belle understood why Ruby was so physical with Dorothy—her touch alone was comforting. Belle wondered what it would be like to fall asleep on Dorothy’s shoulder, how soft and soothing it would be. And if Dorothy played with Belle’s hair the way she played with Ruby’s, Belle might never want to leave.

Ruby stood and took the remote from the armrest of the couch. As she hit play, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it,” Ruby said. “Granny must’ve forgotten her key.”

As Ruby walked off, Dorothy said to Belle,” Wanna hear something funny?” She leaned in and murmured, “The silver slippers are really, really uncomfortable.”

Belle snorted a laugh and put a hand over her mouth. Dorothy gaped at the funny noise her new friend made and threw her head back, laughing. “Okay, that was the cutest sound ever. Ruby, did you—”

“I’m sorry, Ruby, but if you don’t let me see my wife, I’ll have to find another way in.”

The color drained from Belle’s face as she heard that familiar Scottish accent. She stood from the couch, her hands trembling. She couldn’t see who was at the door, but she knew. He always had an air of foreboding that he took with him everywhere, a chilliness that stopped any room he invaded.

Dorothy stood and asked, “Who is it?”

Belle swallowed the lump in her throat. “It’s my ex-husband.”


	3. Sleepover

Fear rooted Belle to her spot. Anger made her fists clench. How did her ex-husband find her? Was he stalking her (again?) Did he have someone else following her? What this some sort of diabolical ruse that Ruby and Dorothy were in on for Rumple to find her again? And worse—what if he threatened them if they didn’t tell him of Belle’s whereabouts?

But Ruby wasn’t afraid of the man in the suit. She leaned against the frame, door opened just enough to see Rumple’s face. She rolled her eyes to let him know she didn’t care about his threats.

“Sorry,” Ruby said. “We’re busy. Girl’s night.”

She began to close the door, but Rumple stopped it abruptly with his hand. “This will only take a moment,” he said. “I want to speak to my wife.”

Dorothy, sensing danger, joined her girlfriend at the door. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Nothing for you to worry about, dearie,” Rumple said, his face icy and calm. “I just came for Belle.”

“She doesn’t want to see you,” Ruby said.

“I think we should let her decide that,” Rumple replied. He flashed a smug grin, as if he knew that his ex-wife would relent and prove Ruby wrong.

“Time to leave, mister,” Dorothy said.

“Sorry, who are you?” Rumple asked.

“She’s my girlfriend,” Ruby said, putting her arm around Dorothy. “And Belle is my friend and I’m not gonna let you make her more upset than she already is.”

Rumple paused, same arrogant grin stuck to his face. “Fine,” he said. “Have it your way.”

The man in the suit snapped his fingers, disappeared from the front stoop, and appeared again right in front of Belle. She gave a startled cry.

“Hey!” Ruby yelled, slamming the door. She and Dorothy rushed to the TV room where Rumple stood between them and Belle.

Rumple held a hand up to the two women while facing his wife. There was a shimmering tone, then a glisten of purple, and Dorothy and Ruby were stuck in place.

Belle gaped, then stared daggers at her ex. “What’re you doing?” she demanded.

“Don’t worry,” Rumple assured her, “they’re not harmed.”

“I don’t care!” Belle cried. “You can’t just barge in here—”

“As I said, this will only take a moment.”

Belle pursed her lips. She looked over at Ruby and Dorothy again. They were breathing steadily, their eyes blinking. Could they hear what Rumple was saying? If she didn’t comply, would he keep them frozen indefinitely? Belle didn’t want to find out.

“You have two minutes,” Belle said.

Rumple seemed to relax. He smiled, more genuinely this time, and held his hands together at his front as though he were praying. “I want you to come home,” Rumple said.

“I don’t have a home with you,” Belle said. “Not anymore.”

Rumple rolled her eyes. “Belle, how long are you gonna keep up this stubborn charade?”

“I don’t know—how long are you going to keep lying to me, manipulating me, and imprisoning me?”

“Everything I did was to protect you. You know that.”

It was Belle’s turn to roll her eyes. “Please. You’ve always cared more about your magic than me.”

“That’s not true,” Rumple said. “I told you—I love you and my power. The two are not mutually exclusive.”

“They are when you’re using your power to hurt people!” Belle emitted an exasperated sigh and touched her forehead. “What do you want from me, Rumple? You want me to just look the other way whenever you give in to darkness? Because I can’t do that. I won’t.”

“You will,” Rumple said, nodding. He reached a hand out and touched her belly. “You’ll have to. For our son’s sake.”

Belle jerked away from his touch. “Your two minutes are up. Please leave.”

Rumple lowered his hand. He sighed, gazing at his wife with a mixture of resolve and frustration. “I’m never giving up on you, Belle. Never.”

He snapped his fingers, disappearing from the room and taking his freezing spell with him. Ruby and Dorothy tipped forward, their bodies now free, and looked at each other. Then they looked at Belle. The two women huddled around Belle, touching her shoulders for comfort.

“Are you okay?” Ruby asked.

“Did he hurt you?” Dorothy said.

“I’m so sorry,” Belle said. “I—I can’t believe he did that to you both—”

“We’re fine,” Ruby said. “Everything’s—”

“No, I shouldn’t be here,” Belle said, pushing through her two friends for the door. “This was a mistake. I shouldn’t—”

“Yes, you should have,” Dorothy said, catching up to Belle and standing in her path. “We were all having such a good time. You shouldn’t leave just because your ex showed up.”

“But he could’ve hurt you!” Belle cried. She glanced back at Ruby. “Both of you. It’s too risky for you to have me here.”

“Then it’s a risk we’re willing to take.” Dorothy smiled at Belle. She looked over at her girlfriend and offered her a wink.

Ruby picked up on Dorothy’s thought and said, “You’ll stay here tonight. We’ll have a sleepover.” She took Belle’s arm and lead her away from the door. “We can do each other’s hair, read trashy magazines—”

“You can teach me what magazines are,” Dorothy said, following.

Belle chuckled. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. “I don’t want to be a bother,” she said. “Where will I sleep?”

“You’re pregnant,” Dorothy said. “You’ll take the bed, of course.”

“And it’s wolf’s time for me tonight, anyway,” Ruby said, “so I won’t be needing much sleep.”

Belle stopped and looked at the two women. They were completely sincere—eager, even. Belle guessed that they needed some fun just as much as she did. And it was fun being with them. Before Rumple came over, Belle had completely forgotten her troubles as she laughed with Dorothy. If this was the last night before the real trouble began—having the baby, keeping Rumple away, dodging her husband’s enemies—then Belle would be a fool not to take it.

“Okay,” she said, shrugging. “Uh . . . I didn’t bring anything to wear.”

* * *

Ruby found an old nightgown of Granny’s in the closet. It was a mortifying tablecloth of a thing, with daisies stitched around the collar and ruffles on the ends of the long sleeves. Belle felt like a proper idiot as she slipped it over head in the bathroom.

When she came out, Dorothy laughed uproariously. She had dressed down to her shift, her gloveless hands like buttermilk and her breasts peeking through the white muslin fabric. Belle tried not to notice, giving Dorothy a nasty look, instead.

“Very funny. In a few months, this might be the only thing that fits me.”

They were in an empty bedroom on the second floor. The others were booked up with displaced people from the Land of Untold Stories. A fire crackled on the wall opposite of the bed and the window was open to let in the fresh, sweet summer air.

The door to the room opened and Ruby entered, holding her red cloak. “Okay, I’m—” Ruby took one look at Belle doubled over in laughter. “Oh, Belle! Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“Laugh now,” Belle said, “but let’s see if I put blueberries in your pancakes in the morning.”

“Sorry,” Ruby said. She smiled and held her cloak tighter. “I’m going out for a hunt.”

“Be careful.” Dorothy moved around the bed and held her girlfriend’s shoulders. “And don’t bring anything back, I still have blood on my petticoat from your last hunt in Oz.”

“Oh, all right.” Ruby rolled her eyes, then gave Dorothy a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dorothy responded.

They kissed again. Belle looked away, her cheeks burning. It was sweet to behold them, but staring too long made her feel like a spectator. It’s true that Belle had never really seen two women kiss, but it looked just as ordinary as seeing a man and woman lock lips. In fact, it looked . . . lovely.

Ruby nodded to Belle. “You’ll be alright?”

“Yeah,” Belle said. “You go. Have a good, uh, hunt.” She shook her head, still baffled by whatever Ruby did out in the forest in her wolf form.

“Okay,” Ruby said to both women. “Sleep well.”

She gave one last, linger kiss to Dorothy, then slipped out of the room for good.

Belle and Dorothy stood silently for a moment, then chuckled. A breeze wafted in the room, billowing Belle’s nightgown, and she turned to close the window.

“Are you cold?” Dorothy asked. “I can put another log on the fire.”

“No, it’s fine,” Belle said.

Another beat of silence between them. Belle didn’t want the night to end, but she wasn’t sure how to act around Dorothy without Ruby around as a buffer. Then an idea came to mind. 

“Would you like some tea?” Belle asked.

Dorothy smiled and nodded. The [pair went down to the kitchen and made a kettle, chatting about the weather and other pleasantries while the water heated up. Belle set two cups and the teapot on a tray and Dorothy carried it upstairs to the room. The woman sat beside the fireplace on pillows from the bed and sipped their drinks.

“This town is so . . .odd,” Dorothy said. “I saw an automobile once in Kansas, but now they’re everywhere.”

“You get used to it,” Belle said, blowing on her cup. “You should’ve seen me the first time I saw a lamppost.”

Dorothy chuckled. It was sweet and light and unexpected from someone so seemingly hard-nosed.

“When do you and Dorothy go back to Oz?” Belle asked.

Dorothy shrugged. “A few days, maybe. Though I’m having such a good time, it would be—” Dorothy paused, glanced at Belle, then sipped her tea. “Anyway, Oz is my real home.”

“What’s it like there?” Belle asked, scooting closer to her new friend. She was hungry for tales of lands outside of Storybrooke, outside of the Enchanted Forest. Being tethered to Rumple (not to mention locked up more than once) didn’t allow her time for travel. 

“Hmm,” Dorothy set her cup down, grinning, and said, “It’s beautiful. The forest is lush and filled with beautiful birds. And the colors—oh, you wouldn’t believe them. The Emerald City shines so brightly, you can see it from anywhere high enough.”

“Does it really have that green glow?” Belle asked, thinking back to the movie.

“Mm-hm. And the best part is the rain.”

Belle tilted her head to the side. “The rain?”

Dorothy blushed and smiled. “Uh, yeah.” She picked her cup up again and took a long sip. “I love the sound of the rain. And Oz has quite a few thunderstorms, especially in the summer. It smells like . . . like pure happiness.”

Belle stared at the woman, utterly entranced by her description, as well as her fond expression. “I wish I could see it,” she murmured.

Dorothy blinked, then broke into a teeth-baring grin. “You can! You can come with us when we go back.”

Belle’s smile faded. She set her cup down. “Oh, no, I-I can’t—”

“Why not?” Dorothy asked. “I have the Silver Slippers. We can come and go as we please.”

Belle looked at the fire, the weight of her situation baring down on her. “It’s not that simple for me. The baby, my ex-husband . . .” She sighed. “He wouldn’t be happy if I just left with our unborn child.”

“No one says it has to be forever,” Dorothy said. “And anyway, who cares about his happiness? He obviously doesn’t care about yours.”

Belle’s eyes were transfixed on the crackling fire, Dorothy’s words hitting her like a plank of wood. “It wasn’t always like this,” Belle whispered. “There was a time . . . he cared about me. Really cared. And now . . .” Tears welled in her eyes. She looked at Dorothy and forced a smile. “Now I’m alone.”

Dorothy instantly reached out and took Belle’s hand. “You’re not alone,” she said, stroke her friend’s knuckles with her thumb. “Not anymore.”

Belle sniffled as a stubborn tear fell down her cheek. She nodded, relenting that, yes, her husband turned out to be the opposite of her happy ending, but it wasn’t the end of the world. There were friends. And tea. And hand holding. And maybe…

“Will you stay up with me a little longer?” Belle asked, her voice cracking as more tears came.

Dorothy smiled, and for a moment, it looked like they type of smile she would give Ruby when they thought no one was looking—lovingly, sweetly, as if they were the only two in the world.

“I’ll stay up as long as you want,” Dorothy replied.


	4. The Last Straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try not to write the characters as OOC, but for the purposes of this story, I had to amp up Rumple's douchiness. Also, there will be more romance and fluff going forward. Thanks to all who are reading!

Belle and Dorothy were awoken the next morning by someone clearing their throat. They were lying in bed, Belle’s back to the door while Dorothy faced the windows, the blankets under them. Belle opened her eyes and turned over to see Ruby in the doorway of their room, arms crossed with a smirk on her face.

Dorothy yawned and raised herself up on her elbow. "Mornin’, Wolfie."

"Should I be worried about what I’m seeing?" Ruby asked.

Her tone was playful, but Belle flew into a panic. She jumped off the bed and held her hands up. “It’s nothing, I swear. We—we were just talking all night and we must’ve—”

Ruby and Dorothy laughed. “Belle, I’m kidding, relax,” Ruby said. “Your clothes are on and you’re both above the covers—not exactly the crime of the century.”

Belle relaxed her shoulders and chuckled, embarrassed.

Dorothy stood, moved around the bed, and met her girlfriend for a kiss. Ruby said through gritted teeth, “Seriously, should I be worried?”

“No,” Dorothy whispered with a smile. She gave Ruby another kiss and said, “How was your hunt?”

“Good.” She grinned to herself, a coy twinkle in her eye. “Productive. Breakfast at Granny’s?”

“Sounds nice,” Dorothy said.

“I should go back to the Jolly Roger and get changed,” Belle said. “Meet you there?”

“Of course,” Ruby said.

Belle smiled, headed for the door, then stopped before Dorothy. “Thank you for staying up with me last night. It was nice, you know… talking.”

Dorothy smiled. “Anytime.”

Belle squeezed between the two ladies and exited the room. When she was gone, Ruby gave her girlfriend a playful tap on the shoulder.

“Lookit you, making people fall in love with you.”

Dorothy rolled her eyes. “Very funny, Wolfie.”

*              *              *

Ruby and Dorothy gave Belle a few minutes head start to go back to the ship and get changed. They walked down Main Street arm in arm, a warm breeze ruffling their skirts.

“So what did you and Belle talk about last night?” Ruby inquired.

“Mostly her ex,” Dorothy admitted. “He really did a number on her. What did she ever see in that guy, anyway?”

Ruby shrugged as they crossed the street. “She wanted to see the man behind the beast. I can understand that. I wasn’t always a warm and cuddly puppy before I learned to control my wolf instincts.”

“Yeah, but you never  _intentionally_  hurt anyone.”

"Well . . ." Ruby stopped as she saw Rumple stomping towards them on the sidewalk. She had been expecting this all morning. “Don’t defend me just yet.

*              *              *

Belle was surprised that she actually beat Ruby and Dorothy to the diner. After waiting inside for a bit, she stepped out on the porch to see if they were coming. A man shouting caught her attention and she looked down the street about a block away. Belle saw the unmistakable red of Ruby’s cloak and the blue gingham of Dorothy’s dress. She also saw her ex-husband throwing some kind of fit. Belle walked quickly down the street to investigate.

“You did this on purpose!” Rumple yelled.

“What are you talking about?” Dorothy asked. She clutched Ruby’s arm tighter.

“Stay out of this!” Rumple said, pointing his finger at the woman.

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Ruby said, defiantly stepping between the two.

“You destroyed my property,” Rumple said. “You had no right—”

“And you didn’t have a right to barge into my home last night!” Ruby said.

“What’s going on here?” Belle asked.

Rumple whipped around, his face red, hands shaking. He pointed to Ruby. “Is this the company you keep now, Belle? Vandals?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Tell her!” Rumple yelled to Ruby.

Ruby pursed her lips, sighed, then said, “I made a little detour last night when I was coming back from my hunt. Mr. Gold’s car window was open, and, well, my animal instincts were just too much—”

“You destroyed my car!” Rumple yelled. “Scratched and chewed to oblivion!”

Ruby didn’t seem bothered. She shrugged. “Like I said, when the wolf in me find something it likes—”

“Oh, you knew exactly what you were doing, dearie,” Rumple said. He pointed once more to Dorothy. “Perhaps you should put your bitch on a leash from now on!”

Dorothy lunged for Rumple and Ruby held her back.

“You son of a bitch!” Dorothy cried. “How dare you—”

“She ruined my—”

“Stop!” Belle cried. She grabbed Rumple’s arm to keep him from gunning for her two friends. He tugged and twisted away.

Rumple raised his hand and made a choking motion towards Ruby. She held her neck and eked out tiny breaths, struggling to inhale. “You owe me an apology, dearie,” Rumple growled.

“Stop!” Dorothy yelled. “Someone help!”

“Rumple, let her go!” Belle cried. She grabbed his arm again.

Rumple jerked it back, striking Belle in the face. She stumbled back, holding her nose. There was a millisecond of confusion, then Rumple realized what he did and released Ruby from his hold. He whipped around to Belle and his look of anger melted into one of remorse.

“Belle!” he cried. “Belle, I-I’m so sorry!”

Belle stared wide-eyed at her husband, her nose stinging. She removed her hand from under her nose and drew back blood.

“Oh, God,” Rumple whispered. “Oh, no—”

“You stay away from us!” Dorothy yelled. She grabbed Belle and pulled her to her side with Ruby. “Get away!”

Rumple held up his shaking hands. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I didn’t—”

“What’s going on here?”

David appeared from the other side of the street. A crowd of curious onlookers gathered.  David stood between Rumple and the girls and placed his hand on the man’s chest to keep him at bay.

Rumple whimpered, “I—I didn’t mean to—”

“He was choking Ruby!” Dorothy cried. “He hit Belle!”

“It was an accident!” Rumple yelled.

“You’re coming with me,” David said, taking his handcuffs from his holster. “Dorothy, take the girls to the diner, get ‘em looked at.”

Dorothy nodded and began leading the injured women to Granny’s. Belle’s nose was still bleeding and her knees were shaking, but she turned her head just long enough to see Rumple being handcuffed and escorted to David’s police vehicle.

When they got to the diner, the patrons were in a tizzy. News traveled at lightning speed in Storybrooke. Granny burst from the kitchen, her mouth turned in a scowl but her eyes fraught with fear.

“What happened?” she asked. “Ruby, are you—”

“Get some ice,” Ruby said to her grandmother. She sat in a booth and gently eased Belle down next to her.

Dorothy sat opposite of them and grabbed from napkins from the dispenser. “Here.” She handed them to Belle, keeping a weather eye out the window for more cops or guards or whatever this land had for security.

“I-I’m fine,” Belle said. She pressed the napkins to her nose. A drop of blood landed on her cream blouse. She looked at Ruby. “Are you okay?”

Ruby nodded. “I’m all right. Tilt your head back.”

Belle did as she was told. Granny appeared with ice and the First Aid Kit. She asked Dorothy what happened and handed Belle the ice. 

“Rumple attacked us.”

“He didn’t mean to hit me,” Belle said.

“Yeah, well, he  _meant_  to hurt Ruby!” Dorothy said.

“I’m so sorry, Belle,” Ruby said. “I shouldn’t have egged him on like I did. It’s my fault—”

“It’s no one’s fault,” Granny said sternly.

The women stopped and looked at Ruby’s grandmother. Her hands were on her hips and she looked ready to give a strict lecture. “None of you are to blame for that man’s actions,” Granny said. The diner was silent. It seemed as if she had the world’s attention. 

“Man like him has been hurting people for centuries. And you, Belle—” Granny pointed to her, “you, especially, have nothing to apologize for. He may have been your sweetheart, but you are  _not_  responsible for his actions. Do you hear me? Do you all hear me?”

The girls nodded and muttered a yes. Granny looked around as half the diner gawked at her. “Show’s over, folks!” Granny yelled, tossing her hands up. She stomped behind the counter and picked up the phone.

Belle lowered the ice from her nose. She didn’t know what to say. She was embarrassed and frightened and ashamed. Surely now her friends would turn away from her, as was their right. A person would have to be crazy to be friends with Belle, knowing what her husband was capable of.

Ruby surprised Belle by wrapping her up in a hug. She pressed her cheek against Belle’s and Belle could feel the wetness of tears. “I’m sorry,” Ruby whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Belle squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped an arm around her friend, holding her tightly. She opened her eyes to Dorothy, who was looking at them both worriedly. Whether she was worried about the hug or about the assault, Belle didn’t know. Maybe it was both.

After making a call to the station, Granny brought the girls coffee and helped them clean Belle up. There was nothing broken, and despite a few small bruises, Ruby wasn’t the worse for wear.

“Talked to the Sheriff,” Granny said, packing the First Aid Kit up. “David said they’re keeping Gold in there for the night.”

“How?” Ruby asked. “He can easily magic his way out.”

Granny shrugged. “David said he was quiet when they brought him in. Been sitting on the cot ever since, face in his hands.”

A pang of guilt struck Belle’s heart. She pictured her ex behind the bars, eyes red from crying, hands shaking as he wrung them nervously. Then she looked at the bruises forming on Ruby’s neck, felt the tenderness of her own nose, and anger replaced whatever shame she felt.

“Granny, will you sit with Belle for a minute?” Dorothy asked. “I want to talk to Ruby alone.”

Granny eyed the girls, then nodded dutifully. Belle’s nerves froze. Talking alone didn’t seem like a good thing. Dorothy was probably livid, eager to take Ruby from this place and back to Oz where Rumple and his meddling wife couldn’t interfere. Tears welled in Belle’s eyes, but she looked away as Dorothy and Belle edged out of the booth.

Granny sat across from Belle and folded her hands on the table. She sighed for miles. “You okay, sweetie?”

Belle nodded, even though her eyes were moist with tears. 

“Don’t look it,” Granny said. “In fact, you look like you’re a stiff breeze away from falling apart.”

Belle looked over Granny’s shoulder as Dorothy and Ruby chatted. Dorothy caught her eye. She didn’t smile, didn’t wave. Only frowned.

“Maybe I am,” Belle whispered.

*              *              *

It took every ounce of courage Belle had to make her way to the jail at the police station. Ruby told her she didn’t have to do it alone, but they both knew that wasn’t entirely correct. If Belle wanted to have a sound night of sleep, if she wanted to step up and be a good mother to her son, she had to face her demon alone.

A demon never looked so pitiful.

David let her into the office and told he would be back in ten minutes. As the door clicked shut, Belle was faced with her husband alone for the first time in weeks. He looked at her through the cold steel bars of the cell like a dog that had been kicked. His hair was a mess, his tie undone, jacket crinkled on the cement floor.

Rumple stood and clutched the bars desperately. “Belle,” he breathed.

She took a few cautious steps towards him. Though he was locked up, nothing stopped the man from simply using his magic and appearing before her feet on his knees, begging for forgiveness—or worse, disparaging Ruby and Dorothy. But nothing happened. He simply held the bars, staring at Belle with all the hope and despair in the world in his eyes. It was easy to feel sorry for him.

“I didn’t mean to hit you.”

A long pause between them. Belle nodded curtly. “I know.”

“I would never,  _ever_  hurt you,” Rumple said.

Belle nodded again. “I know.”

Rumple’s eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip quivered. “Please,” he whispered, reaching a hand out through the bars. “Please forgive me.”

Belle’s eyes were transfixed on him for a moment, then she looked at the floor. She had seen this song and dance before. He had tried hurting people she cared about, then begged and pleaded for forgiveness when he got caught. Same tears. Same shaky voice. Same puppy dog eyes.

Belle touched her belly. She thought about what Ruby and Belle had told her at the diner.

 _“The choice is yours,”_ Ruby had said.

 _“We only want you to have a chance at happiness,”_ Dorothy had said, _“even if it’s just for a little while.”_

With hopeful smiles, the two had invited Belle to stay with them in Oz. They didn’t care that Rumple was part of her past—and, begrudgingly, her present. There were no strings, no conditions, no “you’ll see it my way” or “I won’t give up x, y, z for you.” There was a chance for real adventure, real freedom, a place that didn’t expect anything of her or cower in fear at the person on her arm. Belle knew her baby needed to grow in a place that wasn’t bogged down by darkness or empty promises.

“I’m leaving, Rumple,” she said.

Rumplestiltskin blinked a few times, then his sorrowful face slowly turned into one of confusion. “What?” he said.

“Ruby and Dorothy offered me a place to stay in Oz—”

“You’re not serious.”

“—while the baby comes along and I—”

“This is a joke,” Rumple said, his face hardening.

Belle kept her calm, steady voice. “It’s not forever,” she said. “I’ll make sure to come back before the baby is born.”

“Belle, you can’t—”

“I need space,” she said. “I need to be around people who will support me and—”

“I’m your _husband_!” Rumple yelled. His loud voice echoed in the empty room. Gone were his tears and trembling and quavering hands—now he was as close to looking like the Dark One without actually having shiny skin and wild eyes.

“No,” Belle said softly. “You’re the father of my child. And you’ll _always_ be the father of—”

“You can’t just leave,” Rumple said. He grasped the cell bars with both hands and thrust his face between them. “This isn’t right. I’m trying to make this work!”

“No, you’re trying to control me!” Belle cried. Her voice wavered. “You can’t hurt the people you love and expect them to take you back.”

“I told you that was an accident!”

“It wasn’t an accident when you beat my father nearly to death.” Belle sucked in a breath to steady herself and continued. “It wasn’t an accident when—when you lied to me and manipulated me and pretended to be other people just to get close to me! It wasn’t an accident when you trapped me on the ship and it wasn’t an accident when you hurt Ruby.”

Hot, itchy tears fell down Belle’s face. She was tired of crying, tired of being lied to and scared and hurt and ashamed. If this was her last real moment of sadness before she left, Belle was going to make sure Rumple wouldn’t forget it.

“You’re hurting me, Rumple,” Belle said. “Whether you mean to or not. And I’m tired of waiting for the next time you hurt me.” She sniffled but let her tears fall. She would wear them like armor. “I’m going with Ruby and Dorothy. And you’re going to leave us alone until I come back.”

Belle turned on her heel and slowly walked away from her husband.

“Belle!” he cried. “Belle, wait!”

She kept walking, tears soaking her cheeks. She hated that this was the second time she was leaving to the sound of him begging.

“You can’t do this!” Rumple yelled. “I’ll find you!”

Belle opened the door and exited the office.

“That’s my child inside of you!” Rumple bellowed. “I’ll find you, Belle! _So help me God, I’ll find you_!”


	5. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Also, most of the Oz references in this story are coming from the source material, not "Wicked" or "The Wizard of Oz."

Everything happened for Belle in a blur. First she was at the sheriff’s station, blocking out the sound of her wailing husband as he called after her, then she was on The Jolly Roger, packing a small suitcase with clothes and books (but mostly books).

A knock rattled on her door and Killian entered, a sheepish look about him. “So,” he said, “you’re leaving.”

Belle stopped with a book in each hand and looked at him. “Did Ruby tell you?”

“Granny did,” Killian said, stepping further into the quarters. “Shame I had to hear it from her.”

“I’m sorry,” Belle said, continuing to pack. “It’s not you, I just—”

“I know.” Killian stood before her now and peered at her swollen nose. “I know what that beast did to you. And I know why you want to leave.”

Belle looked down at her suitcase to avoid his concerned eyes. “I never thought it would come to this. I thought . . .” she chuckled bitterly. “I thought it would be different.”

Killian nodded. “Aye,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

Belle pursed her lips and shrugged. “It’s not your fault.” She sighed and forced a smile at the man. “Anyway, I’ll be happier in Oz, even if it’s only for a little while.”

Killian returned the weak smile. “You’ll always have a home aboard the Roger, love.”

Belle grinned genuinely and moved around the table to give him a hug. Killian tensed, his arms sticking out like an overstuffed doll, then he gently put his hands on Belle’s back.

“Thank you,” Belle said. “For everything.”

Killian smiled, his heart filled with gratitude, then parted from Belle. “All right, then.” He held out his arm. “Shall I escort you to Granny’s?”

Belle took his arm. “I’d be delighted.”

*             *             *

There was little fanfare at the diner when Belle arrived. Only Granny and a few people, including the Charmings and Emma, were there to see the three women off. Killian carried Belle’s suitcase and plopped it down at Ruby and Dorothy’s feet. Dorothy had the Silver Slippers on, holding her girlfriend’s hand.

“Take care of this one, yeah?” Killian said to the ladies. He jutted his thumb over his shoulder in Belle’s direction.

“We will,” Ruby said. She looked at Dorothy for confirmation.

“She’s part of our family now,” Dorothy said, looking at Belle with a smile.

Belle grinned and blushed.

There were hugs all around, heartfelt goodbyes, and Belle gave one last, grateful hug to the pirate. He handed her her luggage, nodded, and joined Emma’s side to watch them leave.

“Are you ready?” Dorothy asked the ladies.

Ruby nodded and picked up Belle’s suitcase. “Ready. Belle?”

Belle took a long look around the diner and outside the windows at the street. _I’ll be back_ , she told herself. _It’s not forever._ Yet her ex-husband’s absence, as reassuring as it was, didn’t sit right with Belle. Why wasn’t he storming the diner? Why was he enacting some kind of spell to halt them?

Before she wallowed in “whys,” Belle took Ruby and Dorothy’s hands, sucked in a deep breath, and said, “I’m ready.”

Dorothy gave her heels a click three times, saying, “There’s no place like Oz, there’s no place like Oz, there’s no place like Oz.”

A puff of silver smoke enveloped the women, and Belle gasped as the world she knew spun around her.

Exactly three heartbeats later, Belle squinted as sunlight poured down on her. She breathed in the fresh scent of pine and earth, then blinked to adjust her eyes and noticed they were standing amidst a clearing in a great forest.

Belle was clutching Ruby and Dorothy’s hands tightly. Though the ride was over, she didn’t want to let go.

“Oh, damn,” Dorothy sighed. “Landed in a poppy patch.”

Belle looked down and noticed dozens upon dozens of reddish yellow flowers around them.

“Don’t breathe in too deeply,” Ruby said to Belle. “You’ll be asleep faster than you can blink.”

Belle chuckled to herself. If her baby could survive, even make contact with her, during a sleeping curse, a few poppies were probably okay.

“Come on,” Dorothy said, pulling Belle along. “Follow me.”

Belle was pleasantly surprised that neither woman let go of her hand as they walked through the forest. It was comforting. She worried about Ruby having to lug her heavy suitcase through have the country, but they didn’t walk far before they came across a small cottage nestled in a glen.

“Oh!” Ruby cried.

“Do you like it?” Dorothy asked, smiling. “The munchkins helped expand it while we were away. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

It was an adorable abode, Belle thought, like something out of, well, a story book. It was blue with white trim, flower boxes in the windows, and a charming little stone path leading to large oak door. Belle noticed where the munchkins had added on to the cottage—the paint was a lighter shade and frame (unless she were seeing things) was slightly crooked. It was enchanting.

“I love it,” Ruby said. She finally released Belle’s hand to give Dorothy a loving kiss and hug.

Dorothy giggled, rubbed her nose against Ruby’s.

The door to the cottage opened and a small man in a lavish green coat smiled at the women. “Welcome home, Dorothy!” he bellowed.

The man had a deeper voice than Belle would have guessed. He was no bigger than  a seven-year-old, with shaggy brown hair, curiously-designed facial hair, and brown loafers with the letters “OZ” embellished in gold near the toes.

A dog went shooting past the man’s tiny legs, barking madly and jumping into Dorothy’s arms. “Toto!” she laughed. The dog showered her with kisses and she nuzzled him close.

“My apologies,” the man said, stepping out of the house and bowing before Ruby and Belle. “My name is Boq. I was charged with watching over Dorothy’s home while she was away.” He looked up at Belle curiously. “Another guest!” He smiled, took Belle’s hand, and kissed it palm down.

Belle giggled. He was anything if not charming. “I’m pleased to meet you,” she said. “My name is Belle.

“Belle?” Boq snapped his fingers and the jingle of bells could be heard. “Rings true. You’re a good witch, then?”

Belle looked at Ruby and Dorothy, her face going slack. “What?”

“Your frock is white,” Boq explained. “Only good witches wear white.”

“I—I’m not a—”

“She’s staying with us for a little while, Boq,” Dorothy explained. She looked at Belle. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

Belle followed Ruby and Dorothy inside. Boq was close behind. Inside, the cottage was even more charming than its exterior. There was a fireplace with a cauldron bubbling with stew, dried flowers and herbs hanging over the nearby window. A blue table stood nearby with four wicker chairs, and a plump green sofa sat before a wall of books. There was a door to another room, the bedroom, Belle guessed, and the smell of honey and earth filled the air.

Ruby set Belle’s luggage down and gazed around the cottage. “It’s wonderful,” she breathed. She looked down at Boq. “The munchkins did all this in a few days?”

“At my charge,” Boq said proudly. “Not as grand as _my_ home, of course, but fit enough for you ladies.” He clapped his hands and said, “Anyone hungry?”

*             *             *

The four of them ate at the blue table, which was soon covered with plates of bread, dainty cakes, a jug of crystal clear water, and, of course, bowls of hearty strew. Toto danced around the table, hoping for scraps or crumbs.

Belle ate greedily, listening intently as Boq briefed her on munchkins, the Emerald City, Winkie Country, and the perils of the Deadly Desert. Dorothy chimed in with her own experiences, laughing at how she fell into the Trick River in Quadling Country and nearly floated all the way to the Tin Woodsman’s castle.

It all was incredibly unlike the movie Belle had watched of Oz. In most ways, it was better.

“I’ll clear the dishes,” Ruby said, standing. She gave a wink to Dorothy.

Boq sat back in his chair and picked his teeth with his fork. “It’s mighty fine having you ladies back,” he sighed. “Mighty fine.” He nudged Belle, who was sitting next to him, and said, “I was there when Dorothy was woken by Ruby here. It was a dazzling sight, I tells you.”

Belle smiled. “True Love’s kiss?”

“Pure magic,” Boq said. “Never saw anything so beautiful. Mighty happy that Dorothy found love. She deserves it.”

Dorothy smiled, blushed, and picked at a mini cake on her plate.

“Have you found love, yourself, Belle?” Boq asked.

Belle lowered her eyes, then forced a smile and said, “I thought I did. Turns out, I was wrong.”

“Ah, well.” Boq pushed himself away from the table and jumped down off his chair. “You’ll find it, pretty thing as yourself. Someday, I’ll tell you the tale of the Love Magnet.”

Boq went to the front door, snapped his fingers, and procured a tall hat from nothing. He popped it on his head and said, “Must be off. Stayed too long as it is. I’ll tell the family you’re back.”

Dorothy got up from the table and gave Boq a hug. “Thank you for everything.”

“Protect them both,” Boq whispered.

Dorothy hummed in agreement. Ruby and Belle said their goodbyes to the man, then Belle began clearing the table with Ruby.

“What’re you doing?” Ruby asked.

Belle looked at the plates in her hands, then at her friends. “I’m helping clean up.”

“No you’re not,” Dorothy said. She took the plates from Belle hands, set them down, and ushered Belle to the green couch. “You’re gonna relax, do some unpacking, and then I’m going to draw a bath for you.

Belle chuckled. “Really, it’s no problem—”

“Better do what she says,” Ruby warned. “She can be _very_ tencious.”

“You love that about me,” Dorothy said to her girlfriend.

Ruby shrugged as she took more plates from the table. “Eh.”

Dorothy playfully hit her with a dish rag, then chased her to the washbasin. Belle watched them as they giggled and bumped into one another. Toto abandoned his quest for scraps and joined Belle on the couch.

“Hello, there,” Belle said, petting the mutt.

Toto climbed into her lap and licked her chin. Belle laughed. It may not have been the kind of kisses she desired, but at least it was something.

*             *             *

True to her word, Dorothy made up a bath for Belle in a large tin basin by the fireplace. It took a while  to heat up the buckets of water, so much so that the sun had time to set, but it also allowed Belle to unpack and make a little nest for herself on the couch.

Ruby and Dorothy offered their bed, but Belle refused. A love like theirs needed a space where they could be together, not cramped on a couch or separated on the chilly floor.

With the bath ready, Ruby returned from gathering something outside. She held out Dorothy’s wicker basket and said, “Poppy petals. They’ll help you sleep.” Ruby dumped the petals in the water.

“Thank you,” Belle said.

Dorothy emerged from the bedroom in her shift, hair undone and cascading along her breasts. Ruby and Belle stopped to stare at her. She was a vision in the moonlight streaming in from the windows, like a ethereal goddess of love and peace.

Toto barked and Dorothy knelt down to pick him up. Belle caught a flash of Dorothy’s breasts as she leaned over, then looked away quickly.

“I’m exhausted,” Dorothy said, kissing Toto’s neck. “I’m turning in for the night.”

“I’ll be in in a second,” Ruby said.

“Okay.” Dorothy pulled Belle into a hug, Toto smashed between them. “Sleep well.” She pulled back and put a hand on Belle’s shoulder. “We really are glad to have you here.”

“Thank you,” Belle said. She grinned, struggling to keep her eyes from wandering to Dorothy’s chest.

Dorothy nodded and turned, touching her lover’s arm on her way to the bedroom. Ruby smiled, set the basket on the table, and faced Belle.

“Are you gonna be all right?”

“Of course,” Belle said. She inhaled deeply, looking around the cozy cottage. “It feels like home in here.”

“I’m glad,” Ruby said. She paused, staring a Belle, then reached over for a hug.

It was a longer hug than usual—both women needed it. Their journey to this very moment was stressful, agonizing, filled with fear and anxiety. But now, as they embraced each other, there was perfect harmony. No ex-husbands to worry about. No spells or enchantments or threats to deal with. Just a warm bath, cozy blankets, and the sounds of night birds in the forest.

Finally, they parted. Ruby smiled at her friend, squeezed her shoulders, then said, “Good night, honey.”

“Good night, Red.”

Ruby gazed at Belle again, then turned and walked to the bedroom. She closed the double doors quietly. Belle stood alone in the middle of the cottage, the crackling fire her only companion.

Belle closed the curtains on the windows and stripped down for the bath. She looked towards the door of the bedroom, then stepped into the basin. Steam rose from it, the petals of the poppies giving off a sweet, earthy scent.

Belle sighed and lowered herself down. The water was like being in Ruby and Dorothy’s arms—warm, comforting, utterly indescribable. She closed her eyes and soaked in the tub, the fire warming her face. All of her problems melted away with the dirt on her legs. Rumple was miles away from her concern.

After a while, just as Belle began to doze off from the effects of the poppy petals, she heard a noise from the bedroom. It was soft and sporadic sound. Belle listened carefully, wondering if it was just the wind or perhaps Toto whining.

It was moaning.

Not pained or angry moaning, but _pleasurable_ moaning. Belle’s eyes widened. The noises she was hearing, and now hearing quite well, were that of love-making.

Belle lowered herself chin-level into the water, as if shrinking down would shield her from the women knowing she could hear them. She wanted to laugh—sex was, after all, funny at times—but she found herself looking down at her own naked body in the water.

It never crossed Belle’s mind what two women did in the bedroom was much differed from what a man and a woman did. She figured if it didn’t affect her, it wasn’t worth dwelling on. But now that Belle could actively hear the sighs of pleasure from her two friends, she couldn’t help but imagine what they were doing.

She pictured legs entwined, fingers raking through hair and clutching backsides. She could practically feel hot breath on the nape of her neck, breasts pushing up against another pair of breasts.

Belle closed her eyes. More moaning came from the bedroom, soft as a whisper. She felt a tingling between her legs, a match lit in her womanhood. Belle gave in to instinct and lowered her hand into the water, inching her fingers down through the curls of her privates all the way to her—

Belle opened her eyes, jerked her hand away, and stood quickly from the tub. She swayed, lightheaded, then grabbed a blanket Ruby and laid out for her and covered herself. She trembled, not because she was cold, but because of how close she came to touching herself while she thought about . . .

 _Hormones_ , she told herself. Belle had read that pregnancy hormones made women insanely horny. She could have just as easily gotten excited at a warm wind, much less the pleasurable  moaning of two women having sex. And anyway, was it really _that_ different from man-on-woman? Men had hands. Men had lips. Men had ways to give pleasure.

Still, when Belle tried to picture herself and Rumple in a moment of ecstasy, it didn’t hold them same satisfaction. She pictured herself with Gaston. Nothing. She pictured herself with Will. Nothing. _Oh, boy_ , Belle thought to herself, _I have terrible taste in men_.

She dried off, got dressed in an oversized shirt she had packed for pajamas, and nestled onto the couch with a book. The moaning had stopped. Belle glanced at the bedroom door, reading every other word in her pregnancy guide, until sleep finally got the better of her.

Belle dreamt of long, smooth legs, brown hair splayed on a pillow, and the soft cherry lips of a woman whose face she couldn’t see.


	6. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've had time to actually outline, I realized this story is probably gonna be a lot longer than anticipated.

Belle woke the next morning to something licking her face. She opened her eyes, gasped, then sighed in relief when she saw it was Toto, standing on her tummy.

“Good morning to you, too,” Belle said. She picked the small dog up and gave him a kiss on his head.

Belle climbed off the couch and tiptoed around the cottage. It was early—the first gray of morning light seeping in through the curtains and a chill kissing the floorboards. The door to Ruby and Dorothy’s room was slightly ajar. One of them must have forgot to close it completely or had gotten up in the middle of the night, letting Toto escape.

Belle peeked in the crack and saw the two women sleeping, sheets wrapped over their (presumably) naked bodies, holding each other for warmth.

Roses bloomed in Belle’s cheeks and she slinked away, a hollow pit of guilt spreading in her stomach. Ruby and Dorothy couldn’t possibly have known she could hear their lovemaking last night. Still, the idea that she was in any way a third wheel in their relationship gnawed at the back of Belle’s mind.  She didn’t dare say anything to them—but what if it happened again?

Belle pushed the thought away and opened the curtains overlooking the front yard. Green and yellow birds sang in glen, preening on the mossy tree branches. Belle quietly slipped outside and searched around for a log pile. She gathered three and carried them back inside to the kitchen for the stove and the hearth.

As the sun rose, Belle cooked breakfast. Toto pranced around her heels, hoping for a scrap of bacon or a stray glob of jam. She shooed him away and flipped the eggs over on the stove top.

Cooking relaxed Belle. She had little experience of it in the Enchanted Forest, but learned a few tricks in Storybrook from one of her husband’s cookbooks. She hoped it was good enough for Ruby, especially—the woman probably flipped pancakes in her sleep from working so long at Granny’s Diner.

At about nine o’clock, Ruby and Dorothy finally awoke. There was some shuffling in their room, murmuring, and Ruby was the first to emerge from their boudoir. Her hair was a mess, a dreamy look on her face from a night of pleasure, and her bodice was unlaced a few rungs at the top.

Ruby stopped in the doorway, narrowed her eyes at Belle, and asked, “What’re you doing?”

Belle glanced at the scrambled eggs in the pan and said, “Making breakfast.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, then approached Belle and took the wooden utensil from her hand. “You’re our  _guest_ ,” she said, ushering Belle to the table to sit. “You shouldn’t have to worry about feeding us.”

“I’m happy to cook for you guys,” Belle said. “It’s the least I can do after you’ve let me into your home.”

A yawn came from the doorway of the bedroom. Dorothy leaned against it, scratching her head. She blinked a few times and smiled when she saw the food.

“Great, I’m starving.”

Belle smiled. At least one of them didn’t make a fuss. Dorothy got some plates from the cupboard and snuck a kiss to Ruby, who was prodding the runny eggs. “Morning,” she whispered.

“Good morning,” Ruby said, smiling widely.

Belle noticed the two sharing a look only lovers shared when they were incandescently in love.

Dorothy set the plates on the plates on the table and said, “Should’ve woke us up sooner, Blue.”

Belle looked up at the women, but before she could open her mouth, Ruby said, “I told her she didn’t have to make us breakfast.”

“Did you sleep alright, Blue?” Dorothy asked.

Belle looked over her shoulder, then back at Dorothy. “Me?”

Dorothy chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Why are you calling me Blue?”

“Kansas likes nicknames,” Ruby explained. “It’s kind of our thing.”

Belle shook her head slightly. “Why Blue?”

Dorothy grinned, placing a set of silverware on the table. “Because of those gorgeous eyes of yours.”

Belle blushed. She glanced at Ruby, gauging whether the woman was jealous or angry or indifferent. But she only smiled and scooped the eggs onto a serving platter.

“Uh . . . y-you don’t—”

“Do you hate it?” Dorothy asked, sitting at the table across from Belle. “Wolfie didn’t really like hers at first, either.”

“No, no, it’s nice, I just . . .” Belle lowered her head, smiling. “I’ve never had a nickname before.”

“Get used to it,” Ruby said, setting the plate of eggs on the table. She winked at her friend. “And Dorothy’s right—you really do have the prettiest eyes.”

Belle looked between the two women. There was no air of awkwardness between them, no invisible thread of jealousy or suspicion. It was liberating. Belle chuckled. “All right,” she said, “Blue it is.”

*             *             *

After breakfast, Ruby announced that she was taking Dorothy and Belle shopping in the Emerald City. Dorothy groaned and asked why.

“To get Blue some new clothes,” Ruby explained. She smiled at Belle. “Their dresses are to die for here.”

“I don’t have any money,” Belle said.

“Don’t worry,” Dorothy said. “The Ozites are so thankful that I saved them from Zelena, they gave me unlimited store credits.” She peered at her girlfriend suspicious. “And we won’t abuse their graciousness, will we, Wolfie?”

As sincerely as Ruby seemed at the house, Belle soon found herself with an armful of brightly-colored dresses in a shop called Fashions of Ev. At every rack, Ruby found another dress or petticoat or hat for Belle to try on. Dorothy paced by the window, arms crossed, face drenched in boredom.

When the squat, cheery-eyed saleswoman realized that Belle was with Ruby and Dorothy, she closed the shop to other customers and made the pregnant woman her top priority.

“Ruby,” Belle grunted, “I can’t carry anymore dresses.”

“Here.” Ruby took the garments and ushered Belle into the changing room. She flopped a blue dress over the door and said, “You’ll like this one, it’ll match your eyes.”

“Cake, dear?” the saleswoman asked.

Ruby said yes, but Dorothy said no.

“It wouldn’t kill you to get in the spirit a little,” Ruby said to her girlfriend.

Dorothy rolled her eyes. “I  _hate_  shopping, you know that.”

Ruby’s face hardened. She set the bundle of dresses on a nearby chair and approached her grouchy lover. Ruby whispered to her, “We’re here for Belle. She needs clothes for when her belly gets bigger. Plus, I thought it’d be . . . a bonding exercise.”

Dorothy’s face softened. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” She sighed, then glanced over her shoulder out the shop window. “Can I just stop by the piazza for a minute? I wanna see if there’s any news about Ozma.”

Ruby smiled and nodded. She kissed her girlfriend, then escorted her to the door with a pat on the butt.

“Hey!” Dorothy laughed.

“Twenty minutes,” Ruby said.

“Mm-hmm."

With Dorothy gone, Ruby was able to really get into the shopping spirit. She knocked on Belle’s dressing room door and said, “Everything all right?”

Belle grunted on the other side.  “It’s a little funny. Can you—”

Before Belle could finish, Ruby opened the door and stepping inside the small nook. “Oh!” Belle cried. Her dress was halfway on, covering he below the waist. Belle scrambled to pull the dress over her chest. “I was gonna ask if you could get the saleswoman, but all right.”

Ruby was entirely unfazed. “Let’s see what we’re working with.” She took a step back and examined her friend. “I see the problem. You’re bra’s getting in the way.”

Belle looked down at her chest. “Oh.” She cleared her throat, then turned around to undo it.

“I’ve got it.”

Ruby reached out and unclasped Belle’s pink, lacy bra. As it slipped from Belle’s back and down her shoulders, Ruby saw for the first time just how petite and fragile her friend’s body was. The notches in her spine could be seen when she bent over to set her bra aside, and her arms were as thin as rails.

As Belle hiked her dress the rest of the way up, Ruby unwittingly caught a glimpse of her friend’s breasts. There were small and perky, nipples like small acorns. No doubt her breasts would grow as the baby came along, but for now they were as small and unassuming as their owner.

Ruby blinked and looked upwards, her breath catching in her throat. It’s not as if she had never seen another woman’s breasts before, but now that she knew what they felt like in her hands, how soft and kissable they were, how amazing they felt pressed against her cheek, and pair of breasts as lovely as Belle’s weren’t easy to forget.

“Who’s Ev?” Belle asked.

Ruby flinched, then looked at her friend. “Huh?”

“Belle turned, the dress covering her nakedness. “This store is called Fashions of Ev. Is she a princess?”

“Oh,” Ruby chuckled. “The Land of Ev is across the Deadly Desert. It’s sort of the Paris of Oz. Princess Langwidere lives there—she’s known for her gorgeous dresses.”

Belle nodded and studied her reflection in the tall, gilded mirror. “And what about Ozma?”

Ruby grinned at her cunning friend. “So you  _could_  hear us.” She noticed Belle fumbling with the back of the corset and took the lace ties. “Dorothy tells me Ozma is the rightful ruler of Oz. Everyone wanted Dorothy to lead the country after Zelena left, but Kansas is loyal to Ozma.”

“Where is she?” Belle asked.

Ruby leaned in close and whispered, “Well, she was spirited away as a baby and raised as a boy by the witch, Mombi.”

Ruby’s warm breath on Belle’s ear made the woman shudder. The playfulness in her voice made Belle’s heart thud into her stomach. It was like a song.

“How horrible,” Belle said, thinking of Ozma.

“It’s all right,” Ruby assured, lacing up the last of the corset. “Dorothy says that Glinda saved Ozma and had her turned back into a girl. Glinda’s tutoring Ozma on how to be a ruler before she takes her place back onto the throne.”

Ruby stepped back and asked Belle to turn around. She inhaled sharply, the beauty of her friend almost too much to bear. The dress was a stunning sapphire blue with black lace trim, long sleeves, and pointed shoulders, as was the fashion. It was worthy of a ball or coronation ceremony, but—

“A bit too fancy for living in the woods,” Belle said, as if reading Ruby’s mind.

Ruby nodded. “You’re right.” She grinned widely. “Don’t worry, we’ll find you something absolutely perfect.”

*             *             *

Dorothy was used to be stared at in the Emerald City. There was a time when the citizens hailed her as their savior, a princess for the people, but Dorothy never bought into all of that pomp and circumstance. She was just a dusty girl from Kansas who helped defeat a witch. The Scarecrow—who was acting as interim prince while Ozma was away—was a better fit for the job. Dorothy glanced at the great clock in the bustling square, wondering if she had a minute to stop into the castle to see her old friend.

Three minutes till Dorothy promised to be back to the boutique. She sighed. Ruby could shop all day long, given the chance. But Belle was a mystery still. The clothes she brought seemed like the girly type, but starting a fire for breakfast and staring down a beast such as her husband made Dorothy believe that Blue wasn’t as dainty as she seemed. Perhaps she’d surprise them all someday.

There was a small group gathering at one of the kiosks. Dorothy edged her way through the throng and saw a newsman pushing _The Emerald City Herald_. The top headline read, “Princess Langwidere to Attend Ozma Coronation.”

The Ozites murmured in excitement. Dorothy wrung her hands, unsure of what this meant. She had never met the woman, but heard tales of her vanity and disrespect towards the Crown. The story went that she ruled Ev after her uncle sold out their family to the Nome King, but was relieved of her duties when Glinda stepped in to make things right. By most accounts, Princess Langwidere was happy to step down as ruler.

Dorothy peeled herself away from the crowd to walk back to the shops. She stopped dead in her tracks, transfixed on a gorgeous woman in a white ruffled dress with pink lace, blue ribbons in her hair, and a bright smile on her face. It was Belle.

Ruby walked proudly arm-in-arm with her friend. Dorothy grinned as the two approached her. “You look . . .”

“Right?” Wolfie said. “I helped her pick it out.”

Dorothy’s eyebrows shot up and she uttered a laugh. “You look . . .”

Belle smiled, her cheeks turning red.

“Beautiful,” Dorothy finally said.

Belle chuckled. “It fits so nicely. And there’s still room for when my belly gets bigger.”

All Dorothy could do was smile. It was exactly like Belle—dainty and pretty and sweet like a sugar cookie. But somehow, it was still surprising. Blue looked like she was born in the Emerald City, as if she should have been here her whole life.

“Beautiful,” Dorothy whispered again.


End file.
